


Aw, That Hurts, Pine Tree

by AnnabelleRaen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Everyone on this site has seen it at least once, Just a drabble, You've seen it, based off a tumblr text post, i know you have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRaen/pseuds/AnnabelleRaen
Summary: Mabel, Dipper and Bill are shopping for pancake ingredients. When Bill goes missing, Dipper takes advantage.Based off a tumblr post that has been related to every ship to ever exist.





	Aw, That Hurts, Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what post I speak of? You will.  
> Very short, by the way. Just a thing I did for the cute

"Eggs, milk and juice?" Mabel read from the list in her hands, peering over into their shopping cart every few seconds.  
  
"Check, check and check. That everything?" Dipper confirmed, looking up at her. She nodded, a small smile lighting up her face.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna make the best pancakes _ever_!" She cheered, and Dipper hummed, pulling the cart with the groceries behind him with on hand while the other pushed Mabel in another cart in front of him.  
  
"Wait, where's Bill?" She asked suddenly, and Dipper froze, eyes widening panic.   
  
"C'mon," he urged, making their way to the cashier faster, "Hi, can I use the mic? We've lost someone." He muttered sheepishly, earing a disinterested nod as the woman behind the counter rang up their items.  
  
Dipper tangled with the chord for a bit while Mabel paid, then finally managed to get it working, "Goodbye forever, you useless Dorrito."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know what post this is.


End file.
